Relations and Destiny
by redquasar
Summary: This follows the English dub version of Episode 106 "Related by Destiny" and looks at what might have happened after Michelle and Amara went to get milkshakes after saving Elza Grey. Michelle/Amara pairing. One shot.


A/N: The English dub annoys me so much. I mean, they turned the most beautiful couple ever into cousins, gave Amara a super annoying voice and made both of them sound like jerks.

Episode 106 is one of my favourites, and this is an alternative ending to the dub version of Episode 106. Episode 106 is called "The Bond of Destiny! The Distant Days of Uranus" in the Japanese (English subtitled) version and "Related By Destiny" in the English dub.

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Sailor Moon.

**Title: Relations and Destiny**

End of Japanese Version (English Subtitles)

_Haruka: I am glad I met you._

_Michiru: What?_

_Haruka: Let's drive like this forever. I'm not going to let you go tonight. _

_Michiru: Oh my!_

End of English Dub Version

_Amara (thought) Will we ever get a break from this? Not as long as heart-snatchers are out there. _

_Amara: But we can still chase the wind! How about we grab a milkshake?_

_Michelle: Yeah!_

_Amara: After all, nobody ever said sailor scouts weren't allowed sweets, right?_

_Michelle: Right!_

_Both: Annoying laughter. _

"So where should we go for milkshake?" Michelle asks with a happy smile on her face.

Amara smiles back. Her eyes might still be on the road but she can _feel _Michelle's smile. She is that attuned to her. "How about the new place on the street up from ours? We haven't had a chance to try that yet."

"That sounds good."

She loves these moments. Simple moments, when it's just the two of them and they don't need to worry about destiny or pure hearts. It's just her, Michelle, and her car. The wind is calm and she feels free.

The café they've chosen is surprisingly busy for a Thursday night. Amara holds the door open for Michelle and then strides in behind her. There are a number of students from school there, and a few of the girls whisper and giggle when they walk in. She overhears a few words –"_couple_", "_hot_" and "_live together_". She isn't surprised. She's heard the rumours at school. Most of the students don't know she's female and assume that she and Michelle are together. Somehow, it's fairly common knowledge that they live together. Of course, this is scandalous. Their fellow students have no idea that they are cousins. That would kill the rumours. _Or would it?_ Incestuous cousins. The rumour mill would go wild. She sighs heavily and finds an empty table towards the back.

Michelle settles into her seat, looking carefully at the menu.

"Well, what would you like? I'll get it." Amara says, still standing.

"You really want a milkshake, don't you, Amara?"

"Well…why?"

"Because," Michelle says playfully, "There is something I want on the menu and I can't eat it all on my own."

"Hm." Amara leans over the table, enjoying the smile on Michelle's face. "You tell me what you want…and I'll decide whether I want to share it.."

"Oh? Is that correct? I think it works like this –I tell you what I want, and you can't help but want it too…"

"Really?" Amara can't help but smirk, and involuntarily she leans closer to Michelle. "I don't think that's how-"

She is cut off by the touch of Michelle's hand on her hair, gently brushing the strands off her face. The touch. Just that touch. And she is speechless.

Victory. It is now Michelle's turn to smirk. "That is _definitely_ how it works. Now, Amara, would you get us a chocolate sundae? With extra whipped cream, please."

Amara sighs, smiling and heads to the counter to order.

When she returns to the table, she notices that there is a boy there, and he is talking to Michelle. Or more like flirting. He is standing close to her, and his eyes are glowing as they trace her face. Worse, she is laughing at something he has just said.

Amara angrily steps up to the table, slightly, on purpose, shoving the boy. He turns around, looking startled but does not back away.

"Amara, this is Timothy. He's in my maths class. He's a top student. And.." she adds, smiling at Amara. "He's on the track team. I told him no one could beat you."

"Make me sound like a nerd, why don't you, Michelle! Hi Amara." Timothy holds out his hand. Amara shakes it reluctantly. "You should join the team. We're always looking for more female runners."

Amara says nothing. She just glares at him.

"So, I'll see you in class then?" Michelle says.

"Sure. Remember to give me a call if you need any help with your maths." He smiles again, his eyes completely focused on Michelle before he walks away.

"Wow!" Michelle says, finally noticing the large chocolate sundae in Amara's hands. "That looks amazing."

"Huh." Amara sits down, placing the sundae in front of Michelle. She can't help the thoughts that run through her head. Did Michelle like that idiot? Surely she would have better taste. But if she didn't like him, why would she tell him that Amara is female? Obviously she didn't want this guy to think she had a boyfriend. And why should she care?

"Amara, is something wrong?" Michelle is watching her, taking a short break from digging into the sundae, Serena style.

Amara looks away. "No."

"You aren't eating.."

"I'm not hungry."

"Really? You know I can't eat this all by myself."

No response.

"Amara!"

Amara is looking pointedly at some boring painting on the wall. She hears a soft noise and suddenly, Michelle is right next to her, her thigh against hers, her hand on her thigh, softly stroking. "Amara, what's wrong?"

She can't ignore her now. Not when her hand is….and making her feel…she shifts uncomfortably, and takes Michelle's hand in her own, so it is not doing _that._ "That guy-that guy.."

"Yes?"

"You _like_ him."

"Yes I do. He's a nice guy. You should catch up with him too, I think it'd be good if you ran again-"

"No, that's not what I meant."

Michelle's eyes are curious. "What did you mean?"

"You like him….you _like like_ him." Why was she so damn inarticulate?

This time, Michelle's eyes widen a little. Her voice is low when she speaks. "Does it bother you?"

Amara feels herself flushing. What is she saying? "No! I mean, no, it doesn't bother me, not like _that_…I mean, it bothers me….because of our mission. You might be distracted, if you get a boyfriend."

"Oh." Amara is surprised to see disappointment on Michelle's face. "Don't worry, Amara. I won't be distracted from the mission. The mission comes first."

They are both a little quiet after that. Michelle doesn't move away from Amara. She goes back to eating but this time slowly, as if she in deep thought about something. Amara doesn't know what to say, so she says nothing.

"Amara."

"Yeah?"

"You still haven't had any."

Michelle is holding out her spoon. It is full of dark chocolate and hazelnuts, Amara's favourite. The spoon comes closer to her mouth, and Amara feels a tingle run through her body. Michelle is watching her with a strange, intense look on her face, and Amara feels again a flush run over her face. She is incapable of doing anything but opening her mouth slightly, and letting Michelle feed her ice cream. Their eyes lock as she licks the ice cream off the spoon and she is sure that it is her that will melt.

They don't speak much on the way home. Michelle is deep in thought and so is Amara. Though she doubts they are thinking of the same thing. She is thinking things she should never think. Things her cousin Michelle would _never _think of. She is thinking of her mouth against her cousin, she is thinking of pinning her cousin down in her bed, she is thinking of the way she would feel against her cousin. The thoughts run wildly through her head, taunting her. For she has fallen in love with the one person she can never have.

Back in their apartment, Amara sits at the windowsill, looking over Tokyo. She is sick. Tainted. Not only does she have feelings for another girl, she has feelings for a relative. It couldn't be any worse. She imagines, for a second, telling her mother, and then cringes. She doesn't even want to think about that.

"Amara?"

She turns her head to look at the cause of all her troubles. Michelle has now showered, and is dressed in a soft pink nightgown that hardly covers her thighs. Her hair is free and falls enticingly over her shoulders. Her face seems to glow. Amara tries not to stare but her eyes trace over Michelle's bare white legs up to the hem of the gown. She swallows and forces herself to look her cousin in the eye. "Hey."

Uninvited, Michelle comes over and sits across from her on their large windowsill. For a moment, she too looks over the Tokyo skyline. Then she turns to Amara.

"Amara, what you said earlier…"

"Yeah.."

"When you said I shouldn't get a boyfriend, because that would compromise our mission."

Amara looks down. She has to be reasonable. Just because she was _unnatural_, didn't mean she should get in the way of her cousin's love life. "That wasn't fair of me."

Michelle reaches over and holds Amara's hands. "Amara, I just want to know, does that mean…does that mean you won't be with anyone either? Until we finish our mission?"

She scowls. "Of course, I don't plan on getting a boyfriend anytime soon!"

"That's not what I asked."

Amara looks at her. Surely, she wouldn't know?

"I meant, would you get a girlfriend?"

Amara's world is silent. She does know. She knows. She will think her a freak. _A fucking dyke_. She has heard those words before. She snatches her hands away, and stands, but before she can leave, Michelle is grabbing her hands and pulling her closer, wrapping herself in Amara's body. She can feel Michelle next to her heart and she can feel Michelle's heart beating. Michelle speaks softly into her shoulder but she can hear every single word. "Amara, I'm like you too. I'm a lesbian too."

Then she looks up at Amara, and Amara can feel her heart beating faster. It's like all her dreams have come true. Except with a sick twist.

"So you don't have to worry about me getting a boyfriend," Michelle says, smiling.

She is so beautiful. Her cheeks are flushed and her eyes are full of warmth and love. Her body is so close and it feels so right that Amara can't stop herself. Without thinking, she tilts her head down and holding Michelle against her body, kisses her on the mouth. It only lasts a moment before her brain kicks in, _what the fuck are you doing_, _she's your cousin_, it shouts, and she pulls away, horrified.

But Michelle does not look horrified. Michelle's eyes are lidded, and she has a soft smile on her face. Putting her hands around Amara's frozen face, she pulls her down again, and kisses her. Amara can't respond straight away. Michelle wants this? But then she feels the softness of Michelle's lips and she deepens the kiss, pulling her cousin's body as close to her as possible. Michelle's hands come up to stroke her cheek, and to tug at her hair, her own hands wonder down to cup Michelle's bottom, and Michelle pushes closer to her, making Amara groan. Then Michelle slowly pulls out of Amara's arms and they stare at each other, their breathing still hard.

With full awareness of Amara's wide eyes on her, Michelle slips off her soft pink night gown, and stands under her cousin's gaze. Any doubts Amara had about her cousin's desire for her are thoroughly dismissed.

A soft, seductive smile flits across Michelle's face. She reaches out, takes Amara's hand and slowly, but steadily, leads her to her bedroom.


End file.
